Looking For DiNozzo
by Tivaroo
Summary: It has been four years since the tragic death of a much-loved member and the team find a startling find. Could Tony still be alive after all this time? Sequel to Secret Love Affair. M-rated not anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

**Looking For DiNozzo**

**A/N: **Sadly I do not own any of them. This set three years after so forgive me for some changes that are going to occur in this new story of mine.

**Summery:** It has been four years since the tragic death of a much-loved member and the team find a startling find. Could Tony still be alive after all this time? Sequel to **Secret Love Affair. M-rated.**

**Chapter 1: Four Years Later**

It has been four years since Tony DiNozzo had been fatally wounded in a hostage situation right here in the NCIS building leading to his impertinent death that had left his team devastated by a loss of a friend, lover and son. The bloodstain has been removed from the carpet taking away the last reminder of Tony's blood. Each time one of the agents in the building who step by the last place that Tony was seen alive and his smile was still on his handsome face and a single bullet had wiped away that smile of his face forever and his blue-green eyes never to be seen open again in this world they think about him more they thought they would have done so for another. Basically Tony DiNozzo is very much missed and the vibe that brings the boring bits alive in the office.

Through the time of four years Ziva had given birth to his daughter Victoria Tali DiNozzo, Ziva had decided it would be best for her daughter to have the surname of her father. Vicki as everyone likes to call her is going to be very beautiful young girl when she finishes growing up and her eyes is the same shade as Tony's, a blue-green that shows hidden mischief in her eyes and spark of happiness, though her hair is the same as Ziva's colour and just as untamed as her mothers.

Gibbs and Kate had gotten married of cause and sadly Kate had died not long afterwards. She had died while they were searching for a suspect and the saddest thing about her death is that Kate was pregnant with Gibbs' child. Gibbs had become nearly unbearable for a while after that dreadful day of losing not only his wife but also his unborn child who he will never get to hold.

Eventually he had managed to calm himself down from the anguish of losing another wife and child again. Unfortunately there is nothing to stop the people you love and hate to loose die. It is just the way life works.

What is going to happen in the not so far future will leave the team shocked to their system.

It had happen on an ordinarily day in NCIS and they are working on a big case when a simple phone call interrupts them telling them that there is a visitor who wants to see them. It didn't help that the FBI agent Tobias Fornell is there trying to take the case away from Gibbs' nose.

**(TIVA)**

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs," Ziva said in a rush as she had entered the squad room. "Vicki didn't want to go to playgroup this morning and chucked a big cry about it the whole way."

"Reminds me of another DiNozzo we used to know and love," Gibbs accepts the apology for it is hard for Ziva to raise a child and get to work in time in the same process "How is Vicki doing anyway Ziva?"

"Why do you ask Gibbs?" Ziva was curious about that but thought about it before telling Gibbs of a small problem she has "She is good thank you for asking Gibbs."

"I think you know why I ask David," Gibbs looks at her for a moment before turning away to look at the very spot that has been scrubbed clean so many times "the same goes to all of us today."

"Vicki is at the stage of asking questions and the one question she had asked me last night was a difficult one to answer," Ziva tried to sound strong while especially today of all days "she had asked me about Tony and where he is well you get the general picture Gibbs."

Gibbs was going to say something else when Special Agent David Law, his new senior agent and Tony's replacement, hurried into the squad room and sat at the desk that Tony was using when he was still alive.

"Don't want to here it Law just get the information on the screen," Gibbs still doesn't understand why he has to put up with this imbecile that the director had added to his team not long after Kate had died who was acting as senior agent.

Ziva was allowed to sit at Kate's desk because Gibbs trusts her and he can't say that he trusts Law with Tony's desk.

"Where is McGee than?" Law asks for he is always the one that Gibbs likes to pick on.

"Down with Abby helping her with her work," Gibbs answers him despite him not wanting to talk to Law. "Which you should be doing right now!"

Ziva had noticed that Gibbs is usually cranky when it is an anniversary of some kind. It seems that no one likes to talk or laugh on the day that marks the third anniversary since Tony had died so tragically.

"Jethro?" Leon Vance had come down from his office and to warn Gibbs about what he is going to say to him. "Gibbs I am afraid that this case is no longer in our jurisdiction."

"What!" Gibbs yells in frustration.

"This case is being turned to the FBI," Vance was trying to say it in a good way "they have been working on a case similar to this one and they say that it is done by the same person who had killed your victim."

Gibbs was debating whether to let this case slide when his head is clearly not in the case at all today.

"Jethro," Agent Fornell of the FBI had said to the former marine.

"Tobias," Gibbs nods his head in Fornell's direction "you came all the way from the Hoover building to take my case away."

"I have jurisdiction Gibbs," Fornell tries to be sympathetic for he knows full well what day it is today.

"Than you shall have it than," Gibbs says not believing his own ears of what he had just said and quite clearly was the others "for it is quite clear that no one will get far today on this case that you seek to take away."

**(TIVA)**

"Gibbs I have something -" Abby had shouted her way over the others and she sees everyone with shock faces in Gibbs' way. "Did we miss something McGee?"

"I'd say we did Abby," McGee says to Abby in reply and he turns to see Ducky wearing his usual style of clothing "morning Ducky."

"Timothy and Abigail did we just miss something?" the medical examiner asks the two as they stood just outside the squad room. "I'd say we are missing some one in the squad room today and maybe our last tragedy just last year."

"It is rather gloomy with out Tony or Kate now days," Abby agrees with Ducky. "Sometimes that I think that this just a bad dream and one day I will wake up to find that none of this had happened to us."

"We all do Abby in our own way," McGee tells Abby and turns back to look at Ziva whose phone had started to ring startling all of them from their reverie.

**(TIVA)**

"David," Ziva answers the phone.

"Sorry to bother you Officer David but there is a visitor down here at the reception to see you all," the receptionist sounds nervous about telling her about this for some reason "do you want me to send him up?"

"Does this visitor by a chance have a name?" Ziva asks the receptionist and she saw that Gibbs and the others had come to gather around her desk.

"He said that he wants it to be surprise and I think you will like this one," the female receptionist sounds happy now.

"Send him up then and don't forget to search him," she puts the phone down on the cradle and turns to find Gibbs was sitting on her desk. "Apparently there is a surprise visitor coming to visit us Gibbs."

Gibbs looks away to look at the elevator to see if the supposed visitor is going to cause them any harm or not just by staring at it.

It had appeared that everyone else was doing the same thing as their fearless leader. Even agent Fornell and Director Vance was watching the elevator.

The doors open . . . .

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**A/N: **There you go the first chapter to my long awaiting sequel. Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Ghost

**Previously on Looking For DiNozzo,**

_The doors open . . . ._

Chapter 2: Not A Ghost

…. And a man walks out of the elevator doors.

Everyone gasps at the same time as they recognise the man heading towards them, the hair was the same as it was back than and everything about him was the same as the last time they had seen him. His walk was a little different though as if he is more cautious and weary.

"How is this possible?" Gibbs was shocked for he swore the doctor Fitzpatrick had told them that this man had died on the operating table.

"I wonder about that myself Gibbs," the voice was a little rough around the edges "but I guess the lord works in mysterious ways."

"You are supposed to be dead?" McGee exclaims while trying to find his voice again as the shock starts to wear off "we even had a funeral."

"Did you even look at the body to see if was mine?" Tony asks them this one question and he saw their faces look at one of another. "Do I look dead to you?"

"It has been four years ago DiNozzo," Gibbs explains to his supposedly dead senior agent. "If you have been alive all this time. Than why have you not tried to contact us before hand?"

"Because I couldn't come forward Gibbs," Tony tells them all while looking at Gibbs, as he is talking to Gibbs "and I am sorry about Kate passing away."

"When did you learn about Kate's death?" Gibbs asks a little to harshly.

"Because I was there at her funeral that is how I know Gibbs," Tony looks at Ziva briefly. "I also know about Vicki."

"If you knew all about Vicki or about Kate's death why did now come here on the anniversary of your death," Ziva says this to him and Tony looks back at Ziva with eyes identical to Victoria's eyes.

"I couldn't," Tony looks like he was close to crying "I was scared and I had woken up in a hospital with no one around me but the medical staff and nurses to keep me company."

"We were told that you had died Tony at the hospital," Gibbs says to Tony "Kate had often said that maybe it was all a mishap and just little miscommunication going on but we didn't listen to her."

"Maybe you should have listen to her more often," Tony had said it a little harshly and he had to cough afterwards "What about that famous gut of yours did it not make you not want to listen."

"Don't blame it all on Gibbs Tony," Abby says defending Gibbs "We all were at fault to listen to Dr Fitzpatrick in the first place and still you had waited for four years to make a dramatic return to us. This making us sound like a soap opera with the way you had waltzed in here and telling us you know all that has been happening and yet you still don't come to us."

"Funny Abby, for I had learnt not long after I had woken up from a coma!" Tony begins to shout. "I had learnt as I got out of that god awful place and do you know what I had learnt that had made me not to come forward after all these years."

"Care to tell us than Tony," Abby didn't want to act like this around Tony but she couldn't control her anger much longer and it seems that the others are heading in the same direction.

"Knew that this was a bad idea to come here," Tony had sound so lost and confused.

"Than why did you Tony?" Ziva thought it was best to sound at least a little compassionate towards the father of her daughter.

"Because I don't want to see little Vicki growing up with out knowing her father," Tony looks in the eyes of the woman he still loves "I also didn't want to be dead no more."

Ziva got up from behind her desk to stand up to Tony.

"Learning that I am now supposed to be dead is one of the main reasons why I didn't come forward," Tony had a single tear fall from his blue-green eyes "waking up alone in a hospital bed with no one there by my side was hard and I had came to a conclusion after a while before I had learnt that I am suppose to be dead."

Tony looks away from Ziva to look at the rest of his team and seeing Law at his desk.

"Well I suppose it is too late to pick up the broken years and start all over again," Tony glances back to his former boss. "I know that apologizing is a sign of weakness around here but I am sorry for coming back into your lives with out any warning."

Tony began to turn away and started to head off to the elevator.

"I guess my father is right about something's at least."

Tony was gone from the squad room leaving the life he had left behind.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva had found Tony sitting in a park and watching happy family's play and fool around, as a happy family would do.

"Here," Ziva had cup of coffee in both hands and handed one over to Tony.

"Thanks sweet cheeks," Tony took the offered cup full with hot coffee "what are you doing out here Ziva?"

"Drinking coffee and talking to you," Ziva sits next to Tony on a park bench under the sun.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Tony feels the warmth of the coffee warm his sore throat and the woman next to him didn't help him to cool down. "It would appear that it would be a better thing to do instead of finding me."

"The others know that I am out here and they accept that I am the one talking to you," Ziva explains to Tony why she is out here "everyone is angry, upset, confused and that isn't all there is to tell about how we are handling your return to the living."

"They can join the club," Tony takes another sip of the warm liquid. "They are not the only ones finding it tough and that includes you Ziva."

"Well to us you have been dead for four years now to this very day since you have been gone Tony," Ziva says gently while looking Tony over with her sharp eyes.

"As people keep of reminding me Ziva and I don't need any more reminding today about the mistakes we all have made for ourselves," Tony looks away from Ziva. "Go back to the others Ziva and look after our beautiful daughter while you are at it."

"Where are you going Tony?" Ziva watched him as Tony stood up from where he was sitting.

"Well it is quite clear that no one wants me around any more," Tony turns around look at Ziva who stood too close for his comfort. "I have missed out on so much in life and now when I finally find the courage to see all of you again."

Ziva gazed into the eyes of the man that still holds her heart after all of these years and with that love they had both created a beautiful little girl who everyone adores.

"Stay and maybe we can start all over and start from itch," Ziva runs a hand on his cheek, "it is already too late for you disappear again when we now know that you are alive."

"I have no where to go to and I have no money Ziva," Tony trembled under the feel of Ziva cool hand "but everyone including you have already moved on."

"I have been mourning your loss and everyone else have been in mourning to this very day," Ziva looks in his eyes again and she draws in closer to his body.

"Sorry Ziva," Tony walks away from the woman he loves more than anyone else in this world. "Well now you know that I am not a ghost to be mourn again."

Ziva watches the father of Vicki walk down the lonely path in the park.

Ziva turns away to find Gibbs and the others, except for Agent Law, was standing behind her.

"What can we do to fix this problem Gibbs?" Ziva asks Gibbs before looking back at the figure walking away.

"What is the problem Ziva is the fact that we have just learnt that DiNozzo is still alive," Gibbs also watched the lonely figure down the path.

"Yes he is alive I know that Gibbs," Ziva sees Tony stop and sit down on another bench. "But he is also the father of my little girl and Tony has been alone knowing that we have thought him to be dead and while we had each other to support, Tony had no support dealing with this little fiasco."

"But surely he still could have come forward," Abby grouched at Ziva.

"Maybe there are many more reasons for him not to come forward after all he did receive a nasty bullet wound Abby," Ziva doesn't know why she feels the need to defend Tony but he is her soul mate of that she sure, "it took courage for him to walk into head quarters as he had done."

"Would it be best if we just work together as a team on this one," Ziva said instead hoping to make the others to agree. "He is not a ghost but in fact a man who is hurting possibly both mentally and physically in one."

Ziva turns and makes a start towards Tony who looks down in their direction in return and looks away to his hands.

Walking down the pathway . . .

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **Who was expecting that put your hands up if not put your hands back down and head slap yourselves.


	3. Chapter 3 Tony Meets Vance

**Previously on Looking For DiNozzo,**

_Walking down the pathway . . . _

**Chapter 3:** **Tony Meets Vance**

. . . Down the leafy laden trodden pathway Ziva was following that hidden road to uncertainty towards Tony, a man she had thought had died four years ago and now here he is very much alive but not sure if he is well.

"Tony you don't have to do this alone anymore," Ziva kneels in front of him and not knowing that the others had followed her. "Don't dig yourself into a hole that you can not find your way out again."

"Too late for that now to try and help me," Tony raises his teary eyes at Ziva and at the others behind her. "Do you think that I had enjoyed being dead? Did you not think that maybe I had other things to worry about like healing for one and the other well I am talking about that main reason to not to come forward."

Ziva had put her hand onto his two hands that are tangled up together in a knot.

"DiNozzo nobody should never had to go through with what you went through alone," Gibbs sat down finally seeing the broken man in Tony and that man once was a jovially young man full of life and love. "We can help you DiNozzo to find your feet again."

"I thought you want me to stay dead and gone?" Tony had a tear snail down his face, "there is no way I can become an agent again or be a father to Vicki now."

"Would you like to meet her Tony?" Ziva asks him. "That can at least be a good place to start from before we get to the finish line."

"What have you told her about the reason as to why I am not there?" Tony asks Ziva in a hopeful way.

"I have told her that you are away at the moment," Ziva didn't want to him know that she had told their daughter that Tony is dead and is in heaven.

"You have told her I am dead," Tony saw the lie flash by in her brown eyes only for a second. "I know when you are lying to me Ziva."

"She does not believe that you are dead and I have only just told her last night," Ziva looks back to the others for some back up and to Gibbs who is sitting beside Tony than back to the struggling man himself.

"Shouldn't you guys go back to work and leave me alone while you are it?" Tony looks like he wants to do a bolt.

"You are coming with us DiNozzo," Gibbs glares Tony down and than he gave Tony a slap on the head.

"Thank you boss," Tony had some of the old DiNozzo smile back on his lips. "But that won't fix anything. Nothing can."

"You are still coming with us and no buts," Gibbs tells him so. "There is no way we are loosing you from our sight again."

Tony looks at Gibbs sharply at that and looks at the others who had the same expression going on their faces.

"I can take care of my self," Tony looks away from Gibbs icy gaze, Ziva chocolate gaze and away from the others eyes as they gazed upon him. "Maybe I should've stayed dead and move on from this city to somewhere else."

"Why didn't you?" Abby asks this and Tony looks to her green eyes highlighted by mascara and eyeliner making her beautiful green eyes fuller and brighter.

"Can't really explain it," Tony looks apologetic at Abby as he answers the question the Goth had asked him. "After I had woken up in the hospital and I had found out that no one was there by my bedside," looking away from his former team and the woman he had always loved and is now the mother of a daughter he has not yet got to know and love, "perhaps to the reason as to why I had come back from the dead is something that can not be put in words."

"Come on we can discuss this all later," Gibbs stood up from the bench and Tony followed suit.

They all went back to NCIS headquarters. Including Tony who was walking in between Gibbs and Ziva.

**(TIVA)**

Re-entering the squad room and nearly everyone was full on staring at Tony. Making Tony feel sub-conscious in the clothes he was wearing and wanting to run far away from here.

"Agent Gibbs?" Tony turns to see a African-American man walk up to Gibbs who is standing right beside Tony.

"Director Vance," raising his eyebrows at that and Tony looks at the others for an explanation. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We need to talk in my office and bring the dead agent DiNozzo with you," the African-American known as Director Vance walks up to the area where the director's office is located.

Tony looks at his former boss and raised his eyebrows in question. Gibbs only stares back at him and goes to follow the director, Tony follows him and feeling as if maybe this was a big mistake to come back in the first place.

**(TIVA)**

Abby and along with the others stood in the squad room watching Tony and Gibbs follow Vance's order or request. Tony was looking as if he was in limbo and was stuck unable to get himself out.

"Who is that man and why does everyone look like they have seen a ghost?" that came from their new senior agent David Law.

"That man is Tony DiNozzo," Ducky answers Law's question for he knows no one will answer the man.

"I have heard about him," Law says to Ducky for the others were now shooting daggers from their eyes at him, " what the womanising, smart-alec, frat boy persona and always making obscene to jokes and good for nothing Tony DiNozzo?"

Ziva was really shooting daggers at him now and maybe a bomb mixed with the glare she was giving David. Abby who was starting to forgive Tony and now she thought David deserves that anger now. In fact McGee and even Ducky was having similar thoughts as the two women.

"What it is the truth," David has always known that his presence in Gibbs' team is not wanted. "He is supposed to be dead and I don't think I will let go my senior agent position to a corpse."

"I think you should keep your idea to your self," Ziva was standing in David's personal space.

"Ziva its keep your opinion to your self," McGee interrupted the Israeli but not going to interfere with what is going between Ziva and David.

"Thank you McGee," Ziva look at McGee before turning back to David.

"Don't look at me like that Ziva either whys people may think that you have a thing for me," David sneered at the woman staring at him.

"Just watch with what you say about Tony DiNozzo around us or there will be heaven to pay," Ziva walks away from him and goes to her desk

"It is hell to pay," Law says slyly at the Mossad Officer.

**(TIVA)**

Tony sat in a chair by the director desk and Gibbs was standing up beside Vance.

"Can we get this chit chat over and done with?" Tony asks feeling kind of bored of just being stared at by a guy he only just met and by Gibbs of course was constantly staring. "Either whys I am leaving this room and building never to return again."

"Want to ask you some questions?" Vance looks back at Gibbs and than at Tony again. "I am sure that Agent Gibbs would like to learn about as to why you are and not in your grave?"

"What do you think that I had faked my own death just for the fun of it?" Tony exclaims in anger and so he stands up from the chair nearly knocking it over. "I am not going to answer any of your questions."

"Don't know what to think about agent DiNozzo," Vance says to the clearly angry and upset man in his office. "That is why I am asking you these questions."

Tony gives a quick glare in Vance and Gibbs' way.

"What if they are the type of questions that don't have an answer?" Tony says quietly at the two men in the director's office. "What than Director Vance?"

"Okay just out of interest and curiosity," Vance has one more question for the man standing quietly. "Why did you come back here? If you are not here prepared for the tens of thousand questions for as to why you are not dead."

Tony looks at Gibbs and back to Vance.

"I had woken up in a hospital from a coma for nearly three years and than I was healing in a hospital from the near fatal gunshot," Tony looks at his hands and feet before returning his gaze "one of my first thoughts as not seeing any of my team and my mother is something I will not discuss any further with you."

Tony wanted to tell them all just how difficult it is to tell them that he had felt abandon and what his father has always told him was becoming real.

"Now if you don't mind I am leaving this building," with that Tony turns away from both the director and his former boss.

"DiNozzo you can not just come here and just leave," Gibbs barks at his former senior agent. "If you don't have any of the questions we have asked of you? Than maybe that is something we should learn together."

"What do you propose we should do agent Gibbs?" Tony sneers at Gibbs. "Maybe the reason I came back is to prove that I am not dead and maybe there lots of maybes as to why I have decided to come back!" Tony starts to shout "or maybe because it is the one thing that kept me from going insane in the hospital and helped me get stronger."

Tony walks out of the office leaving both Gibbs and Vance looking at each other.

Gibbs watches the door close . . .

**A/N: **What do you think? I hope this satisfy you hunger and keep on wanting to burn me on a stake or spit because of what I had done. HeeHee. Just to warn you I love fire and love seeing things burn. So a fire, or an axe or any pointy, burning or sharp objects don't scare me.

**Coming up next:**

**Will Gibbs learn to forgive and help Tony to heal?**

**Ziva has a boyfriend and will she tell Tony?**

**Tony gets to meet his daughter for the first time? Sigh.**

**Will Ziva let her feelings for Tony come between her and her boyfriend?**

Many many more to come your way and any suggestions will be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: As A Team Once More

Previously on Looking For DiNozzo

_Gibbs watches the door close . . ._

**Chapter 4: As A Team Once More**

…. Than he went to follow suit and catch up with DiNozzo.

"Agent Gibbs if you want Agent DiNozzo back as your senior agent again than I suggest you get some sense knocked back into that head of his," Gibbs pauses from opening the door to look at Vance.

"Leon you are the main reason why I have Law in the first place and he makes DiNozzo much politer," Gibbs says with a icy glare "DiNozzo may have seem like the typical jock and pain in the ass before that day when we had thought we had lost him for good," Gibbs pauses to not to get the image of seeing Tony bleeding in the squad room "but at least I knew he had my six and he is good friend."

"If you want Agent DiNozzo as your senior agent than I suggest you do something about it or you could have him on your team until he is ready and have Law just for a little while longer," Vance says to the former Marine, "Your choice Jethro and I also recall that Agent DiNozzo is the father of Officer David's daughter?"

"He is and I am sure that everyone will try and help DiNozzo," Gibbs opens the door further, "if you don't mind Leon I would like to fine my wayward agent now."

"Good luck Jethro," Vance says as he saw Gibbs walk out of his office and Vance had to think about the small problem that Gibbs' team are now facing with the return of one of their own.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was standing on the landing above the squad room down below. Tony sensed Gibbs was standing beside him on the landing platform and sensing that Gibbs either wants him to leave for good or stay and maybe they could try to move on from the past mistakes that has been created in the past four years.

"Why can you not understand that I do not have the answers you seek of me or the fact that I am also having to cope to find myself coming here of all the places I had become to fear?" Tony looks at Gibbs who was watching the team sitting at their respectable places. "If time could go back and change the way certain events had unfolded and I would gladly take it but I can't."

"Everyday for the past four years we have to stand on the very spot we last saw you bleeding and knowing that was the last time we ever saw you has been difficult on all of us," Gibbs says gently to the broken man beside him. "Than we were all waiting for the news on your well being that you had survived or not," taking a quick breath as Gibbs remembers of what Dr Fitzpatrick had told them. "Most of us all wished for the latter but that were not to be."

"I get it we all took it tough in our own way but at least the rest of you had some one to hold you when you were upset, scare or even angry," Tony says a little harshly than he intended to. "I did not and you have no idea of how many times I had tried to call you all but I just couldn't go for it not knowing what to say or how to react if I did."

"It is okay DiNozzo if you don't want to me or the others about why you had the courage enough to come here and expecting arms wide open at the sight of you," Gibbs pats the younger man on the back "but if you want to come back and be my senior agent again I will gladly accept it."

"Don't you like your new senior agent?" Tony jokes that question to Gibbs with a half smile "I will come back Gibbs for it is what had kept me going amongst other things at the time of my healing."

"The Director had suggested we keep Law for awhile longer until you find your feet again," Gibbs walks down the stairs and Tony follows him. "That is if you want to be a Special Agent DiNozzo again?"

"You would just take me back after the pain I had caused our team to suffer," Tony exclaims in surprise of what had come out of Gibbs' mouth. "May I ask why you want me back after what I had done to you all today?"

Tony and Gibbs walk back into the squad room Ziva, McGee and the guy named Law raised their heads as they had re-entered.

"Because I think the best way for us to find out the reasons and forgive for the past events as a team once more," Gibbs pauses to look back at Tony.

Tony gives Gibbs a strange look and than Tony looks at Ziva, McGee and even David Law a quick glance before looking at Gibbs again.

"All right I will stay and lets just hope that no one decides to kill me in the process," Tony gives them his old trades mark smile, "this feels like a movie of some kind does it not."

"What movie is that one called?" Ziva asks Tony and gives him the secret kind of smile that he got to witness when they were secretly having an affair.

"Can't quite put my finger on it," Tony gives Ziva a small smile in return.

"Lets get back to our current case shall we," Gibbs demands of his team.

Tony just smiles until he asks this one question. "So which desk shall I use than? Also what about my badge and gun?"

"Law move your belongings to the one Ziva used to use and as for your badge DiNozzo I think you may have to ask Ziva that one," Gibbs heard Law grumble something under his breath. "Actually Law you can go to the director and tell him that you are no longer my senior agent."

Ziva and McGee couldn't stop but grinning at David Law's face and the fact they have their real senior agent back in his rightful place once more.

"What about my gun then boss or do I have to ask Ziva that one also?" Tony asks Gibbs as he watches Law move his crap from his old desk and for once in the past four years something is going right once more.

Gibbs just goes and sits behind his desk with saying a word to Tony in return.

"So you really want me to give up my seniority for a walking corpse?" Law was starting to chuck daggers at Tony who suddenly thinks his nails are very interesting.

"Do I look like a zombie to you?" Tony asks the butt-ugly man who had worn his shoes as the senior agent in Gibbs' team.

"Did I ask you?" Law sneers his question at Tony who is giving David an expressionless look on his face.

"No, you didn't ask me," Tony had David Law's face practically right in front of Tony's face, "but you did call me a walking corpse."

Ziva, Gibbs and McGee were watching this little play of words against the two men and they were just waiting to see if it was just words that Law wants with Tony.

"Enough you two this is an agency and not a school room," Gibbs thought it would be best to step in, "as for your question Law that is a yes I am replacing you with a zombie."

Tony looks at Gibbs with wide eyes and Law had the look of pure anger but he walks away with hot air.

Just than Ziva's mobile just rang making everyone in the squad room jump at the same time.

Ziva looks at the phone and saw who was calling her, Dustin Clare her current boyfriend . . .

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **I wonder if any one will recognise the name of Ziva's boyfriend? I can and I am just borrowing the name I swear.

Coming up on **Looking For DiNozzo: **

**The team have a little dinner together and reconcile.**

**Tony meets Vicki and Ziva's boyfriend.**

**Many more will come up later on that will be either a surprise or a hint.**


	5. Chapter 5: Past, Present or Future

**A/N: **Only a few more chapters to go I am afraid to you all. Afraid about recking this any further is all. I am also at loss at how much further I am going with this one.

**Previously on Looking For DiNozzo:**

Ziva looks at the phone and saw who it was that is trying to call her and it was none other than Dustin Clare her current boyfriend . . .

**Chapter 5: Past, Present or Future **

… And Ziva feels like she had been hit in the gut so hard that she can't even explain it in words right now. Dustin was a chance to try to move on from Tony in the first place and try to at least find a father figure for Vicki. It had taken her three years to come to her senses and thought it was time to heal her wounded heart after so long sitting in the dark.

"Excuse me," Ziva says and walks away from the others so she could talk in private and the eyes of the one she has always loved in her heart was upon her. "Hey Dustin."

"Hey babe," Ziva heard Dustin say to her, "I am just calling you that I will be coming over to see you tonight."

"That sounds lovely," Ziva tells Dustin.

"I knew you would sound please," Dustin sounds happy about that, "that is if you don't already have plans for tonight that is?" he asks Ziva. "Seeing as it is a Friday and I know that it is the day you and your colleagues spend some quality time together."

"You can join us if you want to," Ziva said to Dustin. "They like you and I am sure it will not be no problem why you can't join us?"

"I will call you later and see what I come up with for tonight than shall I," Dustin was a very good person to get to know though when he gets angry it is best to stay away from his path. "I also want to let you know that I am going to be away for the weekend."

"Where are you going?" Ziva queried for it was this weekend that Vicki stays with Angelica so she will be alone this weekend.

"Just going to New York to go to my cousins wedding, remember the one I have been telling you about all week," Dustin says in aspiration. "As I said I will call you again later during the day or when you have finished work. To let you know what the plan is."

"Later than I got ya," Ziva than hangs up with out saying anything more to Dustin and walks back in the squad with her heart feeling heavy with emotions.

**(TIVA)**

Tony saw Ziva returning back from standing in front of the window talking to someone on her mobile phone. A pang of jealousy, regret and guilt began to take hold of him in an instant at realising that one of his biggest fears had come true.

"What did Dustin want?" Gibbs asks Ziva as she went to sit behind her desk.

"Just asking what my plans are for tonight and that he is going away for the weekend," Ziva responds to Gibbs.

"You're dating a guy named Dustin?" Tony smirks and hides behind a mask again.

"Dustin Clare is his full name Tony," Ziva says to Tony in a reply. "Why is there something wrong with his name?"

"Just find it funny is all," Tony was trying to show them all that the old Tony DiNozzo is still here and not some look alike fragile man.

"Get to work you two," Gibbs, tells them so.

"Ah, boss I have no work to do," Tony admits to Gibbs. "Remember I just return from the dead and became an agent in the one day."

"Agent Gibbs?" came the voice from director Vance, "Agent Law is going to stay on your team until I find a place for him in the near future."

David Law had a smug look on his face at this.

"Agent DiNozzo can stay where he is if that will make him more comfortable," Vance looks in Tony's direction.

"Thank you for your concern," Tony tells Vance and had a smirk forming on his lips.

"Can I have a word in private Jethro?" Vance asks the team leader as he looks away from the smirking man to Gibbs.

Gibbs and Vance vanished to the director's office.

**(TIVA)**

Law approaches Tony who is behind the desk he originally was using. Tony was looking through the draws and saw his firearm in the top draw where he had left it after all these years.

"Can I help you Agent Law?" Tony asks David.

Ziva and McGee could see that David was planning something nasty to say to Tony.

"That's my chair you are siting on pig," David says coldly at the slightly younger man than him. "And my desk you are using."

"No, I am siting on my chair and using my desk," Tony says in smart-alec way. "It always has been and always will be mind until I have retired or really did die."

"Not anymore DiNozzo," David says menacingly at Tony, "I am senior around here and I say that is my desk."

"Actually David," McGee thought it would be best to come in to defend Tony. "Tony is senior around here and you sit where Ziva used to have as her own."

"Tim are you defending this pig?" David sneers at that thought.

"I am," Tony looks at McGee with wide-eyed amazement.

"Suggest you should do as he says Law," Ziva says to David and it appears that she too is defending Tony.

David just looks at Ziva who gave him a stare that could rival Gibbs' stare. Harrumphing with hot air in his lungs and goes to the desk that Ziva had been using when she first came to NCIS.

Tony gave Ziva an appraising look and was astonished that both of his teammates had come in to land him a hand from the verbal abuse David was lashing at him.

**(TIVA)**

"So, Tony where are you staying tonight?" Ziva asks Tony curious about where he has been staying at for the past few years.

"Why Officer David is that an offer?" Tony smirks and walks up to her desk but not in a threatening way.

"I thought that maybe you could come over and see Vicki is all," Ziva had sidestepped around the question Tony had asked her.

"Isn't that Dustin fellow you are currently dating," Tony takes a pause and sits on the edge of her desk, "coming over tonight?"

"He will call me again later on to let me know what the general plan is," Ziva felt her heart wanting to leap out of her chest and Tony's presence is the cause of it.

"Shouldn't you two get back to work?" Law says sarcastically, "or people will think that the pig isn't up for the job."

"I will come over," Tony says to the woman he has never stopped loving and ignoring the balding man's words.

"Where are you staying Tony at night?" McGee asks this time and comes to join the other two.

Gibbs had chosen that moment to come back into the squad room and he came bearing gifts in foam cups of cause. Saving Tony from answering the question not wanting to tell them that he has been sleeping with the homeless

"Boss you shouldn't have," Tony says mockingly as Gibbs handed them all some coffee minus Law. "You didn't do this before that tragic event occurred?"

"I am going to give Abby her Caf-Pow," was all Gibbs said and he vanished again.

"Was it something I said?" Tony asks McGee or Ziva.

"He has been giving us all some coffee ever since you had supposedly die and than Gibbs had stopped doing it after a while," McGee answers Tony. "Than he started doing it again after Kate's death."

"What happened to Director Shepard for I thought she was still the director?" was a question is nagging him for a while now.

"She was killed last year and it is still a mystery so we don't know all the facts," Ziva answers Tony this time around in a sad voice.

"Funny how things rapidly change around you while in the last few years," Tony had a small smile on his face. "But than you can't always get what you want."

"Sometimes that is so," Gibbs says as he magically turned up out of nowhere and sat behind his desk. "So you three better get back to work."

"What is it you want me to do Gibbs?" Tony asks seeing as he has no work to do.

"Look through a few cold cases if you like," Gibbs didn't look up at Tony when he had replied. "Not right now, for we are going to find out who was buried in DiNozzo's place instead."

"Find out that poor souls name and where he came from will be a difficult task, boss."

"Ya think McGee," Gibbs says to McGee, "that is what we are going to do as of next week and now it is time for you four to go home."

"Why?" Tony asks Gibbs as he steps up to his boss's desk. "Do you really think that by digging up a corpse that had taken my place will find answers that we all want to hear desperately?"

"Not just for that reason DiNozzo," Gibbs replies in kind way.

"What other reasons can there be and don't tell because your gut is sensing something wicked?" Tony has been one of the few agents to work under Gibbs to voice out the many objections to the team leader's gut feelings. "What good will it do to us if we do dig into the past?"

"That is why we are going to dig into this case and so we can find a name for this John Doe," Gibbs said to Tony. "Now go home all of you and I will see you all on Monday morning sharp."

"You aren't coming over for dinner as we have been doing for the past few years," Ziva saw the look from Gibbs' icy blue eyes said it all. "What about you McGee are you coming over or do you have something else planned?"

"My family is coming up to visit me Ziva," McGee says apologetic. "Abby also has something else planned for tonight she told me to tell you earlier."

"I'll come over Ziva and maybe a shower in return," Tony says out of the blue to Ziva and startling the others in their wake. "And to meet Vicki in between."

"Do you not have a place to stay for the night?" Ziva asks Tony with concern tracing her voice with a find comb.

"No I don't to be quite honest," Tony, says in a small voice that you had to find a hearing aid to try to hear what he had said. "I also have no money and no clothes other than I am wearing now on my back."

"Anything else DiNozzo you care to share?" David asks mockingly at Tony and finding it funny.

"Not with you anyway and I wasn't talking to you," Tony was really finding the balding, bulging slightly older agent in the squad room annoying him. "Come on Ziva we should go now before I decide to kill Dumbo over there."

Ziva saw Gibbs nod his head at her and off the two walks towards the elevator.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva's phone rang again and it was Dustin calling her again as he had promised her.

"Hi again," Ziva says through the mouthpiece of her phone and with Tony standing behind her was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I am just calling you as promised," Dustin says to her. "I also have bad news to tell you."

"Why what is something wrong?" Ziva asks and turns around to face Tony fully.

"I am moving Washington and I am not coming back," Dustin says apologetically. "Moving tonight actually so I am saying good-bye."

Ziva didn't believe what she is hearing and felt speechless. "So you are breaking up with me than?"

"Now you don't have to include me in for your dinner plans tonight," Dustin than says this to Ziva, "I am also want to tell you that I am marrying someone else and that I deeply truly sorry Ziva."

Ziva just hangs up on him when she heard the last paragraph and stops the emergency stop button.

**(TIVA)**

"Everything okay Ziva?" Tony asks her when she suddenly presses the emergency button on the elevator.

"Why wouldn't I be Tony?" Ziva asks Tony a totally different question.

"Well I did hear you say 'So you are breaking up with me than' on the phone to your boyfriend with the funny name," Tony replies to Ziva who is watching him like a hawk. "Than right after you hang up on him you had pressed the emergency button."

"I see you haven't lost any of your investigative skills while in a coma," Ziva says annoyed that Tony is starting to act the same way as he did four years.

"I haven't lost my memory amongst other things," Tony snaps and immediately regrets it.

Ziva presses the emergency button.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	6. Chapter 6: What is it About Monday's?

**A/N:** Last chapter guys. I am sorry but I have become stuck on how or what else to write up and so I have officially made this one the last one. Maybe some time I can back to it and write up another chapter or a couple more but not now. For now I would like to say thank to all of those who have taken their time to do up a review or two and for that I am grateful for your support and criticism. Now sit back and relax bit before continuing on. I am also sorry about changing this ones rating back down to T or something lower for I am not going write up a dirty scene.

**Chapter 6:** **What is it About Monday's?**

The weekend has passed by really quickly and Tony has never experienced anything easily more excitable than meeting his own daughter Victoria Tali DiNozzo. That wasn't the only highlight for the weekend for he had gotten to see his mother Angelica Paddington again and she is finally starting to show her true age. True in the past four years things have changed for the greater or for worse but one good thing that came out of it all is that Special Agent David Law is no longer on Gibbs' team as his second-in-command or his right-hand man and that honour goes back to Tony DiNozzo as their rightful senior agent. No one can be any more happier about it and now the head quarters can be peaceful once again, nope got that one wrong didn't they for Tony DiNozzo is now back in the building.

Morning has finally arrived and once again another Monday to go through in one peace, hopefully.

**(TIVA)**

"Gibbs!" Abby's voice calls out the team leader's name. "You will not believe what I had found about the dead guy that had taken over Tony's coffin for four years?"

"What did you find?" Ziva asks at the forensic scientist.

"The name that belongs to our dead guy and it is actually hilarious to say it out loud, did it about four times in a row and still came up with the same person," Abby was blabbering away as per usual.

"Do you care to share this piece of information with us or not Abs?" Gibbs asks her out of impatience's.

"Has our dear Abigail find something?" That was Dr Mallards asking a question.

"She has but she isn't telling us a spirit," Ziva says with some amusement.

"A soul not spirit Zee-Vah," Tony automatically corrects Ziva out of habit.

"Do you want me to tell?" Abby sounds like a whinging child of not getting a new toy they want.

"That would be very kind of you," Gibbs remarks sarcastically.

"Than don't interrupt me or I won't tell?" Abby couldn't help but grin.

Gibbs just gives her the stare that usually makes the hardiest folk cry or wet their pants. Abby just continues to grin and looks at everyone was either watching her or standing around her.

"The name of the dead guy is-" Abby stops' talking so she was now looking at Tony and to see his expressions of what Abby is about to say. "- Anthony DiNozzo."

"That his real name or is it a fake identity?" Tony asks Abby.

"Yep that is the name of our dead guy, I found him on the missing persons website," Abby sound like she was about to laugh.

"That is just a little scary, to know that there was two Anthony DiNozzo's out there," that came from Ziva.

"Just hope the other one didn't have his personality," McGee says shaking his head and Tony was now full on glaring at him.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and the others have not laughing or even talking about this miraculous find, that find was just so funny that whenever some one brings it up starts to laugh hysterically. Now that the day had turned into to night and Monday was fading.

Tony was standing by and watched as his daughter talks her little head off at Ziva of what had occurred at playgroup.

"What is it about Monday's?" Tony asks himself and Ziva lifts her head up to look at him.

"What about Monday's?" Ziva walks up to Tony as she turns of the light switch to Vicki's room.

"That is what I am trying to figure out," Tony says as he follows Ziva to the lounge room. "Don't ever wonder why everyone hates Monday's so much?"

Ziva gives Tony a funny look.

"What can't I complain about something else now?" Tony exclaims to Ziva astonished to find her now standing right where he was.

"Two Anthony DiNozzo's is just funny to learn about," Ziva smiles wickedly at Tony. "One is enough to worry about."

"So, imagine this than? What if there is another Ziva David out there?" Tony asks her and smiles wickedly back Ziva. "Now that is scary to know for loving one is one thing."

Keeping their laughter to a soft giggling noise.

Their lips met stopping the noise they were originally making.

**(TIVA)**

And everyone lived happily ever after. Like that will become true for they are sure to face many more perils, hurdles or anything else that comes in their way once more. At least they have enough happiness and love to keep them going or continuing on if one them meets a tragic event and dies. That would be sad but still life will go on no matter carks hit.

**The End . . .**

**A/N:** Well that is the end of this tale and if you wish for more than feel free to write anything that can rival this one and make up your own conclusions your way. I won't mind not one bit.


End file.
